


The Good Storm

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, just an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: A chance encounter in a thunder storm.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Good Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a bunch of things hanging that I haven't updated. I'm gonna work on them, I promise. For now at least I got my writing mojo back I think.

It was hot, typical from what she recalled of Macon when she and Tara were kids, hazy, hot and humid. The three H’s of the south east, she remembered it well. Many a hot summer day had been spent fishing or swinging from a tire over the lake to drop in the cool water to get out of the heat. Those were good times, happy memories from the time when life wasn’t so complicated.

Now she sat on the front porch of her cousin’s home sweating to death, but the storm was pretty. She always sat outside during storms; it was beautiful and scary all at the same time. She loved that. The power of nature was compelling and it made her feel so small compared to the magnificent display that was unfolding before her.

Things were going to be ok, she was here, and maybe she’d stay a while. As she watched the lightning strike in a field across the street she looked forward to seeing Tara and having some fun. It had been a long time, she had not even seen this new place of Tara’s and she had lived here going on three years.

Three years since she had been home, too long, never again.

Tara was on mandatory overtime that night and couldn’t come home to meet her, but it was fine, she took a week of PTO for Carley’s visit and left the key under the mat. They had twelve days, starting tomorrow including Tara’s weekend off to catch up, she’d be fine for one night alone.

Carley had been inside exactly one half hour when the hail started, then the wind and the power went out soon after as the rain fell in steady streams and buckets. She did the only thing a proper southern girl would do, even if she hadn’t been there for years; she poured a glass of sweet tea on ice and headed out to the front porch where there was a cool breeze.

Tara wasn’t due home till the next morning and she hoped, as she lit some candles on a table by the chair that the power would come back on soon. Being alone in the dark in a strange house was not her idea of a good time, at least not on the first night. In the distance she heard windchimes, she had them in her old house too, now they were stashed away in a storage unit, but that was a matter for another day.

Tonight she would just breathe and settle.

Either way, if the power came on or not Carley was grateful to be where she was, and not where she had been just a few days ago. She needed this time away, she was newly divorced, trying to figure out her next step. Tara had sweetly offered to spend some time with her and Carley had jumped at the chance.

There was nothing for her in Iowa, even if it wasn’t as hot as the east coast, even if she longed for that cooler weather now. She sipped her tea and watched the storm, counting her blessings that she had gotten away from her ex husband and hadn’t brought any children into that mess of a relationship.

Tara promised her a week of girl time and insisted that they go out trolling for meaningless sex to get her over the failing of her marriage. Carley laughed at that, Tara was a serial monogamist, she would never sleep with someone random that way.

Carley had only even been with her ex husband, they had been high school sweethearts, married just out of school and for ten years. There was not going to be any trolling done on her part either.

Lost in her thoughts, Carley didn’t see the truck till it pulled into the driveway on the other side of Tara’s small duplex. She had mentioned her neighbor in passing but Carley couldn’t remember what his name was. Some guy Tara had told her who owned a garage with his brother and was nice to everyone in the little neighborhood they lived in. 

There were a few things Tara forgot to mention, like his shoulders, that Carley noticed right away after he exited the truck. Shaking her head she scolded herself, now was not the time or the place.

She watched him in the moonlight, his hair was light, wet and reflecting off the streetlight. He was taller than her by about a foot, lean and seemed unbothered by the rain. Carley viewed him with interest as he made his way up the driveway onto the shared porch. He was soaked in that short time it took to get to the steps and he was surprised to see her sitting there.

Tara’s cousin...right, he remembered. It’s the 15th.

“The power?” He asked as he shucked off a saturated denim jacket and shook his hair away from Carley, “You’re Tara’s cousin?”

“Carley Murphy,” She stood up, he was handsome in a hardened way, a country man, but not the kind she was used to.

“I’m Daryl,” He offered his hand and she took it briefly, he smiled then and it went right up to his eyes which were a deep blue and difficult to look away from. Lightning flashed and followed by thunder as she dragged her eyes from his, “She told me you were coming for a visit, what’s she stuck at the hospital again?”

“Yeah,” Carley sighed, “And the power went out…”

“Happens a lot in these summer storms,” Daryl sat down in the other chair Tara had on the porch, “Should be back on soon enough…did you get settled in before it blew?”

Carley shook her head, “That’s why I’m out here.”

“Best place to be in my opinion, at least there’s a breeze…”

Daryl had forgotten Tara’s cousin was going to be visiting until his headlights hit her form on the porch, and what a form it was. Tara had neglected to tell him that Carley was his type and she certainly knew. They had been friends for years and had seen each other through many bad relationships in the past. 

The two chatted a bit about Tara and how long it had been since Carley had been home. The rain never let up but they continued talking, the conversation came easily and neither made a move to go anywhere.

After a while the cool breeze blew again and she felt the chill roll over her skin, they had been out there an hour or more by now. He and Tara were tight, he liked her as much as she liked him. They had been neighbors for a few years and Tara did mention him from time to time to Carley. 

She had spoken of Carley to him too and he teased her about growing up in Iowa, after moving from Georgia when she was a kid. The breeze picked up again, rustling through the wind chimes again that Tara had hung in the trees and Carly hugged her arms and rubbed the cold away.

“Aren’t you cold?” She asked, “Your clothes are wet?”

“Trying to get me out of my clothes so soon?” He winked and Carley tried to act scandalized, now she remembered something else Tara had said about her good looking neighbor, he was a wild flirt. Tara said Daryl was a lot of fun at the neighborhood parties and all the women loved him. She could see why.

“You have any wine?” She deflected, “All Tara has is that crap Heineken she drinks.”

“Moscato alright?” Daryl answered, getting up from his chair.

Carley agreed readily as Daryl turned to go to his door a few feet away.

“I’ll just get out of these wet clothes alright Carley?” He smiled again, “And I’ll be right back with something better than Tara’s crap Heineken…”

Half a bottle of Moscato later the power was still not on and they were laughing and talking as if they had known each other for years. Daryl was telling her all about his brother and him getting chased by the cops for lighting off fireworks when they were kids and she was telling her about Tara falling off a tractor in Iowa when she was visiting as a child.

He was easy to talk to and easy on the eyes, it had been a long time since she wanted to talk to a man for any length of time, but getting to know him was fun.

She had commented briefly about her divorce and he was also divorced, which gave them something in common. They had a good rapport between them immediately, conversation flowed, and they joked like old friends. It was easy for her to see why Tara liked him so much and Daryl was kind of put out that Tara hadn’t told him how hot her cousin was. 

“Tara sure thinks a lot of you Daryl…”

“Yeah cause I fix her car for free…”

“No,” Carley shook her head, “She said you’re a good friend, and I can see it. I mean here you are babysitting me because the power went out.”

“Possibly,” He laughed, and she was a little tipsy so she laughed too as he finished his wine and poured another, “Or maybe I have another reason..”

“What?” She laughed and held her glass out for more and he poured it, “Getting drunk with a stranger in what looks like the worst storm to hit Georgia in years.”

“Maybe it’s the most fun I’ve had in a long while.” He downed his glass and poured the rest of the bottle into it.

“Maybe you need to get out more.” She laughed and their eyes met again, this time there was something electric between them that had nothing to do with the lightning. It lingered there in the air. Daryl was the first to look away, he wasn’t used to feeling so attracted to someone so fast.

She had sworn off men, and it had been fine so far, but it wasn't fine anymore. 

“Don’t they have tornadoes where you live?” Daryl redirected, before one of them said or did something they might regret. The wind changed course and now was blowing in their direction, making the candles go out.

She nodded, “I guess I brought the bad weather…”

“I guess I don’t care about that.” He set the bottle down on the table, fuck it he thought to himself, I'll regret it if I don't try, Daryl was done with regrets, “We’re out of wine, but I got more. What do you say we get out of the wind, I’ll light some candles inside.”

Carley contemplated this for all of five seconds before she agreed readily, the power of nature was compelling and he was magnificent. Just like the storm.

////////////////////////////////////////////

The door to his place was barely shut before they were in each other’s arms and it was so good. The darkness didn’t really matter, Carley was soft against his chest and her lips fit his just right. Daryl was blown away, he wasn’t a choirboy, but he didn’t sleep around either; he couldn’t resist her, their bodies fit together like pieces to a puzzle. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, Tara’s overtime had been his good fortune and he didn’t want to waste it.

Groping each other it was obvious they were both on the same page as Daryl walked her backward towards the opposite wall and into another door, a closet. It creaked against the weight of them but they barely noticed it and he dove in for a kiss that made him moan out loud. His hands were over her head on the door jamb, he didn’t want to make her feel dominated or scared, but he was kissing her like she had never been kissed before. 

Carley felt him grind his hips against her just a little and let out a sound that she had never heard come from her lips. It was the sound of longing, of want. The noise she made went right through him to his cock making it twitch, she was perfect for him.

Before he took things any further Daryl stepped back for a second and looked at her, “You okay? This alright?”

Carley rested her head on his shoulder after that scorching kiss that left her breathless and Daryl took the opportunity to make their way to the candles. Coming apart from him was difficult, his body was hard against her in all the right places, it had been so long since she had been in a man's arms. 

He was a good kisser, his lips just firm enough, he’d licked her lips, hoping for access to her mouth and she let him. If he fucked like he kissed Carley knew she was in for a hell of a night. It was about time.

“Have you had too much to drink?” Daryl asked as he lit more candles, well aware of the need for consent. They didn’t really know each other, he didn’t know how long she had been divorced. He would never take advantage of a woman but especially because she was Tara’s cousin.

“I had two glasses.” Carley laughed, “It’s not like we were doing shots of everclear.”

“Maybe tomorrow night,” He snickered and went for another kiss, deeper this time, then he stopped again, “Do you feel unsafe, am I coming on too strong?”

“I feel better than I have in a long time.” She pulled him closer after he’d managed to light a few candles in the living room and kitchen. This time she kissed him, pushing his lips apart until he filled her mouth with his tongue.

“Are you sure you want this...with me?” He asked, but allowed himself to be swept away more, by the taste of her skin as he kissed down her neck.

“Stop asking permission every five seconds.” Her hands were wound in his hair now and she held his face to look him in the eyes, “I want this, I want you.”

“It’s a privilege to be this first, I know that.”

“I never heard it put that way.”

“People don’t get it, they think you get divorced and just start ...it’s not like that. It shouldn’t be.” He continued, ``It's an honor for me and you won't regret it, I promise.”

“I know I wont.” She leaned up to him, “And I know what I want.”

Daryl was satisfied that he wasn't pressuring her and went in for another kiss and this time he picked her up. His hands were around her thighs and he held her there. Now she was dizzy with anticipation as she felt his hands and lips all over her.

His hot mouth was on her neck and licked his way up to the shell of her ear, “Wrap your legs around me.” He moaned in her ear and she did, feeling goosebumps erupt on her body. 

“I want you so much, Daryl.” She breathed out as he kissed her again, realizing she had worn a skirt and now she felt his dick against her. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He pulled her closer, adjusting her as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. It was dark but he knew the way.

Daryl placed her on the bed and crawled over her, stopping once more, even though every fiber in his body wanted to go forward. His eyes met hers and she pulled him down on top of her as an answer to the question he was silently asking.

Then it was on.

His hands were all over her, in places only her own hands had been for a long time. “Fuck, Carley, you are so fucking beautiful.” He growled against her lips as he touched her gently as if she would break under his hands.

His mouth was all over her neck and collar bone, biting and sucking softly, Carley sighed out loud and ran her hands over his back, pulling his t-shirt loose until he sat up and removed the rest of it.

Daryl came back down on top of her, running his hand up her ribcage as her legs fell open allowing him close to her. He moved against her deliciously, “This is going to be so good,” He murmured against the side of her breast, as he lifted her tank top over her head. 

Gazing down at the white lace bra she wore, Daryl was almost cross eyed with desire. His cock was throbbing, straining against his jeans but he paid it no mind. First, this was going to be all about her.

He dipped his head down, running his lips along the lace and she grasped his hair, tightening her legs just a little, trembling already, “Oh fuck yes!” Carley cried out and that was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly Daryl ran his tongue over her nipple and she arched her back as he blew hot breath over it, then sucked again, repeating the process on the other side.

She watched him, becoming breathless as each second passed, he made her feel so good.

Then she felt his hands on her skirt pulling it down so she reached for his belt, but he swatted her hand away.

“Not yet…” He purred as he kissed his way down over her stomach, his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties. He didn’t take them off though, just continued down, spreading her legs more along the way. Carley gasped when she felt his face against the thin cotton, he was right there. She felt his lips and tongue.

“Oh Jesus Christ!”

He came back up briefly and kissed her again, hard with lots of tongue.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yes,” She answered, helping him to remove her underwear, then laughing as he tossed it over his shoulder. Then he was back down between her legs all lips and tongue, sliding a finger inside her and then two. He brought her to heaven and back with his mouth; Carley was not a screamer, not before tonight.

“Goddamnit... sweetheart you are so beautiful when you cum. “ He said as he pulled her closer, running his fingers through her hair, over her forehead, while she caught her breath.

“I’m sorry.” She answered, burying her face in his chest, embarrassed that he hardly touched her and that happened. It had been so long.

“What for? That was fuckin hot.” Daryl declared, kissing her again.

Her ex had always said she was frigid towards the end of their marriage because she refused to fuck him. A frigid bitch actually, were his exact words.

Now she was pulling on Daryl’s belt buckle like a crazy woman. Frigid indeed. If she didn’t get him inside her right now she was going to explode.

Finally, finally she got him unbuckled and pulled his jeans down and off, he kicked them on the floor as she yanked at his boxers. He was right against her, right there and he stopped and looked at her.

“Last chance to back out.” He grinned at her, silently hoping she wouldn’t back out, but prepared to stop if she said no.

Carley didn’t answer him, she just looked into his eyes, moved against him and pulled him inside her. It was slow and sweet at first but grew more heated as he rolled his hips into her. 

“Oh god you feel so good,” He groaned as he gripped her legs and pulled her closer. He could see himself going in and out of her and it made him crazy. She had to cum again before he would let himself let go, and he wanted to feel it.

“Oh fuck yes Daryl!”

“Grab the headboard,” He instructed, wiping the sweat off his forehead and she did as he fucked her harder.

“Yes!” She gasped with every motion, “Harder!”

He reached down between their bodies and stroked her again, with every move they made the bed banged against the wall and neither of them noticed. Daryl expertly fingered her clit until she was wrecked, feeling her pussy contract around him.

“Harder,” She screamed as wave after wave washed over her body from head to toe, “OH god!”

“Oh Christ almighty,” He groaned, “Fuck yes, fuck me, honey. Give it to me!” He got louder and louder, cursed a blue streak, then gripped her hips as he came right after she did.

Later in the dark they talked quietly, he pulled her up against himself and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so cared for, even though they had just met.

“It wasn’t like this for you after your divorce was it?” Carley asked and rolled over to face him. The features of his face were clear with the moonlight coming in the window as he brushed her hair from her forehead behind her ear.

“No,” He answered, remembering a bad memory in a shitty bar, “It wasn’t. I was sorry afterwards.”

“I’m not sorry,” She said immediately and she felt his exhale of breath she didn’t even know he was holding, it seemed so important to him that she had no regrets and she assured him she didn’t, then she added with a grin,“ And you're a great fuck.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Well, that worked out good!” Merle bellowed the next morning.

Tara snickered from the doorway but Merle busted right into his brother's room because he gave fuck all and it was hilarious. Daryl never showed up for the seven am tow they had and now he knew why. Merle wasn’t used to running the tow, that was Daryl’s gig and he’d gotten hurt.

It was just the excuse he wanted to get loud, but neither of them moved, so he kicked the bed. Daryl and Carley had been asleep, both on their stomachs and out like a light. They didn’t hear the phones ringing or Merle banging on the door, but this got their attention.

“What the fuck,” Daryl lifted his head and came face to face with Merle. He and Carley had fallen asleep right after their brief conversation, then he had woken her up again in the middle of the night to make love again.

“Tara had to stitch my arm this morning, you’re late to work by the way, so we figured we’d pick you guys up for breakfast.” Merle laughed, “She wanted to introduce you two but I see that isn’t necessary.”

“Fuck off,” Daryl growled and threw a pillow at his brother.

Breakfast was pancakes at the diner up the street and Carley never went back to Iowa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
